This invention relates to outdoor lighting controls, particularly the type that turn on lamps in response to ambient light conditions.
Such controls are for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,762. They generally hold a photocell vertically and allow light to strike the photocell horizontally through a transparent opening in a cover that shields the photocell from vertical light. The base contains plugs for connecting the control to a network having the lamps to be switched on and off.
While such devices generally sense light coming from a horizontal direction such as North, it is often desirable to sense light coming from the overhead sources such as the sky. However, it is not often convenient to turn such control upwardly. On the other hand it is also inconvenient to manufacture different assemblies for different applications.